Роберт Эттингер
'Роберт Честер Вильсон Эттингер '(4 декабря 1918 г."Robert Ettinger". Cryonics Institute. Archived from the original on September 5, 2012. Retrieved May 24, 2009. - 23 июля 2011 г. Associated Press (July 26, 2011). "Cryonics pioneer Robert Ettinger dies". London: Guardian. Retrieved July 26, 2011.) был американским ученым, известным как «отец крионики» из-за влияния его книги 1962 года «Перспектива бессмертия» Klein, Bruce (August 13, 2004). "The Father of Cryonics, Robert C. W. Ettinger, Interview with Bruce Klein". Immortality Institute. Retrieved May 24,2009. "A History of Cryonics" (PDF). Cryonics Institute. Archived from the original (PDF) on December 7, 2010. Retrieved August 23, 2009. Эттингер основал Институт крионики"Устав корпорации Крионика". Институт крионики. 28 апреля 1976 г. В архиве с оригинала 9 мая 2008 г. Получено 24 мая 2009 г. и связанное с ним Общество Имморталистов и до 2003 года занимал пост президента организации. Его тело было криоконсервировано, как тела его первой и второй жены, а также его матери. Биография Эттингер родился в Атлантик-Сити, штат Нью-Джерси, в семье русских еврейских иммигрантов."Robert Ettinger". London: Telegraph. July 24, 2011. Retrieved July 26, 2011. Несмотря на то, что он вырос в еврейской семье, он впоследствии стал атеистом."Robert Ettinger". The Telegraph. July 24, 2011. Retrieved May 1, 2013. Despite his Jewish roots, he grew up a determined atheist. Он служил вторым лейтенантом-пехотинцем в армии Соединенных Штатов во время Второй мировой войны. Тяжело раненный в битве в Германии, он получил Пурпурное сердце и выздоровел после нескольких лет, проведенных в госпитале в Мичигане."A Brain Is A Terrible Thing To Waste". Mensa International. Retrieved August 23, 2009. Он получил две степени магистра в Уэйнском государственном университете (один по физике, один по математике) и работал в качестве преподавателя физики и математики в Уэйнском государственном университете и колледже Хайленд Парк в Мичигане. У Эттингера было двое детей от его первой жены, Элейн, Дэвида (1951) и Шелли (1954). 1 Давид дал свое первое крионическое интервью журналистам в возрасте 12 лет и был адвокатом. Служил юрисконсультом в Институте крионики и Обществе бессмертных. Дочь Роберта Эттингера, которая не интересовалась крионикой, является писателем и революционным социалистом. Эттингер познакомился со своей второй женой, Мэй Юнод, в 1962 году, когда она посещала один из его курсов по основам физики для взрослых. Юнод печатал и помогал редактировать рукописи «Перспективы бессмертия» и «Человек в Супермена». Она стала активным членом Крионического общества Мичигана (CSM), редактировала и была менеджером по производству ежемесячного информационного бюллетеня CSM, The Outlook. В 1970-х годах «Outlook» был переименован в «Бессмертный», а Юнод продолжал редактировать до середины 1990-х годов. The Outlook - самый длинный постоянно публикуемый журнал по крионике. Юнода была автором, феминисткой и консультантом по вопросам брака. Эттингер женился на Юноде в 1988 году после смерти его первой жены. 1 Эттингер описал свое время с Юнодом как одно из самых приятных и спокойных периодов в своей жизни. Пара переехала в Скоттсдейл, штат Аризона, в 1995 году и наслаждалась периодом семейной жизни, в течение которого пара начала выходить на пенсию после более чем 30-летнего активизма крионики и сопутствующего бремени работы и противоречий. В 1998 году Мэй Эттингер перенесла изнурительный инсульт, от которого она так и не полностью оправилась, а в 2000 году - смертельный инсульт, который привел к ее криоконсервации. Эттингер умер 23 июля 2011 года в Детройте, штат Мичиган, по естественным причинам, и был подвергнут криоконсервации.Ettinger, David (2011-07-24), The Cryonics Institute's 106th patient is Robert Ettinger, retrieved June 25, 2014, Robert Ettinger deanimated today at around 4 p.m. Eastern Time. Формирование взглядов Эттингер вырос, читая «Удивительные истории Хьюго Гернсбека». На Эттингера особенно повлияло, когда ему было 12 лет, рассказ Нила Р. Джонса «Спутник Джеймсон», появившийся в июльском выпуске «Удивительных историй» 1931 годаRegis, Ed (1991). Great Mambo Chicken and the Transhuman Condition: Science Slightly Over The Edge. Westview Press. pp. 87–88. ISBN 0-201-56751-2., в котором один профессор Джеймсон отправил свой труп на орбиту Земли. где (как ошибочно считал автор) оно будет сохраняться неопределенно долго при почти абсолютном нуле. Так и происходило в истории до тех пор, пока миллионы лет спустя, когда человечество вымерло, на него обрушилась раса механических людей с органическими мозгами. Они восстановили и отремонтировали мозг Джеймсона, установили его в механическое тело, и он стал одним из их компании. Эттингер предполагал, что однажды, задолго до того, как он состарится, биологи узнают секрет вечной молодости. Когда он вырос в детстве в 1930-х годах, он начал подозревать, что это может занять немного больше времени, так как ни один ученый еще не работал над этим конкретным начинанием. Если бессмертие достижимо благодаря помощи технически продвинутых инопланетян, восстанавливающих замороженный человеческий труп, то Эттингер полагал, что каждый может быть подвергнут криоконсервации, чтобы ожидать последующего спасения нашими собственными более искушенными с медицинской точки зрения потомками. См. также * Крионика Примечания Категория:Персоны